The present invention relates to a top for a convertible, comprising a flexible top fabric, a top linkage and a laterally arranged top-cloth tensioning bracket, the top-cloth tensioning bracket, in a closed state of the top, being part of an essentially fin-like, rear-side formation of the top.
The construction of modern convertible vehicles increasingly requires individual designs for the tops without having to incur disadvantages with regard to the service life, the dimensional stability or the volume of storage space taken up when the top is open. Convertible tops having fin-like, rear-side end regions which, in the closed state of the top, impart a particularly sporty appearance are desired, in particular, but lead to disadvantages in the realization especially of the fin-like end regions.
In addition, it is increasingly desirable for the rear window of the vehicle to be designed as a rigid window consisting of glass or plastic. In the case of many top arrangements, in particular those mentioned above, rigid rear windows of this type cannot easily be integrated into the top fabric, since there has to be a concern that the window will be damaged during an opening or closing movement of the top.
German Patent document DE 43 20 603 C2 describes a motor vehicle having a pivotable hard-shell collapsible top in which a rear window can be moved separately from the hard-shell collapsible top. In this case, in a closed state of the top, the rear window can be retracted into a holder on the rear hard-shell top part. A sufficiently precise orientation of the rear window with respect to a holder, which is complementary to it, in the rear-side roof part, is ensured in principle by the fact that the top is a hard-shell collapsible top. Such a simple solution is not possible if a rear window is integrated into a flexible folding top.
German Patent document DE 199 12 355 C1 describes a convertible vehicle having a retractable rear window, in which the top of the convertible vehicle is designed as a flexible folding top and the rear window is held in a rear window frame connected to the folding top. In this case, the rear window, including its drive, is connected to the rear window frame and is accordingly pivoted at the same time as the folding top is opened or closed and is also stored away together with the folding top in the rear region of the vehicle. It is therefore not possible, in an open state of the top, to raise the rear window in order thereby, for example, to take on the function of a windbreak. In addition, in the top shown, fin-shaped end regions which are formed from top cloth and are arranged on the rear side and laterally are provided. In the practical realization here, the upper edge of the fin-shaped end regions, which edge runs obliquely downward and rearward, is not formed or supported by linkage parts, but is merely formed by free, tensioned cloth or, if appropriate, is supported by a cable stretched below the cloth, in which case the tension is introduced into the top cloth by tensioning-bar elements in each case forming the base of the end regions. However, these fin-like end regions are actually thereby constructed inadequately, since, in particular during a relatively long operating period of the top, the top cloth or the cable supporting the slope becomes extended in such a manner that the contour of the fin-shaped end regions collapses. In addition, the inadequately supported cloth even encourages the end regions to vibrate in the head wind, which may result in the top cloth becoming worn. In addition, the deficient support and guidance of the top fabric in the region in question results in an undefined folding of the top fabric during an opening procedure.
German Patent document DE 297 13 555 U1 describes a top for a convertible vehicle, in which the rear-side top-cloth tensioning bracket has fin-shaped extents shaping the top cloth, in which case an upper edge of the fin-shaped region of the top cloth can be supported by a tensioning cable or a telescopic rod. Such telescopic rod, unlike a link in a technical meaning, cannot be subjected to tensile and longitudinal loads. The telescopic rod does not form a functional part of a positively controlled link mechanism of the top and is not adding to a structural stability of the closed top.
German Patent document DE 199 12 358 A1 describes a top for a convertible vehicle, in which the rear-side top-cloth tensioning bracket has fin-shaped extents shaping the top cloth, in which case a link, which is articulated approximately centrally, in the direction of travel, on the fin-shaped extent of the tensioning bracket, forms, in the closed state of the top, an angle of approximately 45° with the tensioning bracket and, in the open state of the top, is pivoted approximately parallel onto the tensioning bracket. Means for supporting or shaping upper edges of the top cloth in the region of the fin-shaped extents are not provided.
German Patent document DE 299 22 812 U1 describes a top for a convertible vehicle, in which the rear-side top-cloth tensioning bracket has fin-shaped extents shaping the top cloth. Means for supporting or shaping upper edges of the top cloth in the region of the fin-shaped extents are not provided.
German Patent document DE 101 13 427 A1 describes a top for a convertible vehicle, in which a rear window is designed in a manner such that it can be detached from the rest of the top, and in the open state of the top, can be used as a wind barrier on the vehicle.